Eddy
Eddy is one of the three protagonists in Ed, Edd n' Eddy. With Ed and Edd, they go around the Cul-de-Sac, scamming people. He's the 16th character in ''Lawl What-If''. Moveset Video Entrance - The Cluckball Eddy bounces-onto the stage on the Bouncy Bubble. Playstyle Description "Eddy loves to showboat as if he's the head honcho of Cul De Sac. He acts like a boss towards the other Eds, which is why in Lawl he is a boss. If not a more simplistic one. Eddy is all about scamming the likes of his opponents by tricking them into doing damage to themselves or running away to buy some extra time." Special Moves Neutral B - Scams Eddy will quickly dash forward, hitting anyone in his way. On the surface, this may look like a basic dash attack, but if the person hit used an attack beforehand, they'll get scammed (signified by a dollar sign on the character's HUD.) Now if they use said move, they have to pay up (read: receive) 2.5% damage. This can apply to up to any 3 attacks (from Normals, Specials, Grabs, etc.), and each lasts for 20 seconds. If Eddy uses it on a trap or assist character, they have to pay per use (a dollar sign appears over the trap/assist). Side B - The Great Eddy-dini Eddy puts on his hypnotizing hat and hypnotizes anyone close-enough. Pressing A while an opponent is hypnotized will make Eddy snap, causing the opponent to fall down. Scammed opponents affected by the snap will have to pay 5% damage per pay-up instead of 2.5%. You can also shield cancel after it, but only if someone has been captured. Up B - Elevation Boots Eddy rises up using Edd's walking braces. Not only can the boots spike opponents, but after the rise, he can angle his fall. On the ground has Eddy throw a disjointed kick, with the very end having a tipper hitbox. However, the kick does not have the best frame data. Down B - The Ed Stand Edd throws a scam stand, which has a hitbox when thrown. It does nothing by itself, but with Eddy's other moves, it's one of his most powerful tools. If you're scammed, standing in front of the stand forces you to pay 2.5% per second. With his hypnosis, Eddy's snap makes the opponents walk to the stand. Pressing Down B with a stand out will spawn an item from Ed Edd n' Eddy. Final Smash - The El Mongo Stink Bomb Eddy summons a giant stink bomb to explode on the stage, launching opponents near it. If anyone survives the blast, they'll be poisoned by stink clouds for 15 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "AAAAAHHH!" KOSFX2: "OOH!" Star KOSFX: "MOOOOMMY-HY-HY-HYYY!" Screen KOSFX: *Car horn SFX* Taunts Up: Giggles while dancing on his tip-toes and rubbing his hands. Sd: "Who writes this guy's stuff?" Dn: "Hook, line and sucker!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Who's the man with the plan?" Ed and Edd: "EDDY!" Victory 2: "Aww, where ya going?" Victory 3: *looks at the opponent, then to the screen* Is that gold or what?! Victory 4 (against Ed): "Hahaha, you should stick to counting your teeth Ed!" Victory 5: (against Edd): "I was born to please, Double D!" Victory 6: (With Ed and Edd in Team Battle): Eddy: "WE'RE FINALLY IN, BABY!" *All three get carried-away by a crowd* Lose/Clap: *Hunched over, stares at the ground in somber disbelief* Character Bio "As the leader of the Eds, Eddy is a loud-mouthed, bossy brat of a child. He and his cohorts spend most of their summer trying to scam the children of the neighborhood into giving them money. Eddy's used basically every trick in the book. Whether he's sold baseball's disguised as ice cream cones or made a fake wishing well for kids to drop quarters into, he's the man with the plan." Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Kicks upwards. *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - Throws a sweep kick. *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Swings both feet forward. *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl What-If Category:Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Category:Youtube Poop Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hit n' Run Category:Mid-Light Category:Anti-Hero Category:Human Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:90's Category:American Category:Boss